Lausche dem Wind (Kapitel)
"Lausche dem Wind" ist das einundzwanzigste Kapitel des ersten Bandes Drohende Schatten. Gleichzeitig ist es das einundzwanzigste Kapitel des englischen Originalbandes The Eye of the World, der als Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Nynaeve trifft auf Lan und Moiraine. Die Aes Sedai sagt ihr, dass sie selbst auch die Macht lenken kann und Nynaeve muss es schließlich akzeptieren. Die Aes Sedai kann die drei Jungen durch die Silbermünzen, die sie ihnen gegeben hat, aufspüren. Sie folgen den beiden, die zusammen sind, nach Süden. Handlung Nynaeve al'Meara Ort: Wälder um Shadar Logoth, Ufer des Flusses Arinelle Nynaeve erwacht, als ihr Pferd, dessen Zügel sie sich um das Handgelenk geschlungen hat, den Kopf hebt. Es ist Morgen und sie fragt sich sekundenlang, wo sie ist, bis ihr alles wieder einfällt. Erschrocken sieht sie sich um, doch sie ist allein und tadelt sich selbst dafür, eingeschlafen zu sein. Sie steht auf und such das Ufer des Flusses Arinelle nach Anzeichen für die anderen ab, doch natürlich ist nichts zu sehen. Die anderen könnten überall sein, und sie hält sich ärgerlich davon ab, daran zu denken, dass sie schon tot sein könnten. Sie erinnert sich an die Ereignisse der vergangenen Nacht, aber von all den schrecklichen Erlebnissen hat sie eines am meisten geängstigt: eine Gruppe von Trollocs, die plötzlich vor ihr auftauchte. Und dann, als sie ihre Witterung aufnahmen, einfach wieder verschwand. Sie sagt ihrem Pferd leise, dass sie nicht zu denen gehört, die die Trollocs wollten und muss der Aes Sedai recht geben. Nynaeve macht sich auf den Weg flussabwärts und obwohl sie auf den Wald um sie herum achtet, sucht sie noch intensiver nach den Spuren, die die anderen hinterlassen haben könnten. Und falls sie niemanden findet, weiß sie trotzdem, dass der Fluss sie bis Weißbrücke bringt, von wo aus sie auch nach Caemlyn und Tar Valon weiter reisen kann. Während sie läuft, schwört sie sich, dass sie die Emondsfelder finden und die Aes Sedai für alles zur Rechenschaft ziehen wird. Auf ihrem Weg findet sie immer wieder Spuren, doch es sind zu viele und sie sind unmöglich zu deuten. Nach ein paar Meilen schließlich kann sie ein Feuer riechen und bindet ihr Pferd vorsichtshalber an, um sich geräuschloser nähern zu können. Hinter einem Gebüsch bleibt sie schließlich versteckt und beobachtet Lan und Moiraine, die dort ihr Lager aufgeschlagen haben. Der Behüter berichtet, dass die Schattenwesen zwei Stunden zuvor nach Süden aufgebrochen sind. Moiraine sagt, sie hoffe sie wären in Shadar Logoth von Mashadar verschlungen worden, glaubt jedoch nicht an so viel Glück. Lan erzählt weiter, dass er keine Spur von den Jungen gefunden hat, was Nynaeve sehr freut, dann sagt er - nervös auf und ab laufend - dass er zwar hundert Trollocs in den Zwei Flüssen akzeptieren könnte, aber nicht die vermutlich tausend, die am Vortag nach ihnen auf der Jagd waren. Moiraine erwidert, sie hätten Glück gehabt, dass nicht alle in Shadar Logoth nach ihnen suchten, und die Myrddraal hätten vermutlich Angst vor der Reaktion des Dunklen Königs gehabt, wenn sie nicht alle Möglichkeiten ausschöpfen, und währen ihnen nur deshalb dort hin gefolgt. Trollocs und Myrddraal haben riesige Angst vor Shadar Logoth und lassen sich nur unter großem Druck dort hinein treiben. (Drohende Schatten (Kapitel)) Lan sagt, sie wolle ihm ausweichen und erklärt, dass der Dunkle König zu einfach und zu schnell so viele Trollocs von der Großen Fäule zu ihnen geschickt hätte. Er will wissen, wie die Schattenwesen ausgesandt wurden, weil er sie vielleicht genauso schnell auf die gleiche Art mitten nach Saldaea, Arafel oder Shienar schicken könnte. Somit könnten die Grenzlande innerhalb eines Jahres überrannt werden. Die Aes Sedai sagt, die ganze Welt könnte innerhalb von fünf Jahren überrannt werden, wenn sie die Jungen nicht finden. Sie ist von dieser Sache ebenfalls besorgt, doch sie kennt die Antwort nicht. Sie vermutet eine Reise-Möglichkeit, die sie die Wege des Geistes nennt Moiraine meint das Schnelle Reisen. und die seit dem Zeitalter der Legenden nicht mehr benutzt wurde. Doch wenn nicht einer der Verlorenen frei ist, dann ist diese Möglichkeit niemandem bekannt. Sie bittet Lan, sich auf die derzeitigen Probleme zu besinnen. Sie erzählt ihm, dass einer der Jungen sich auf der anderen Flussseite befindet, und die Spur der anderen sich flussabwärts verlor, weil die Verbindung unterbrochen wurde. Rand und Mat, die sich mit den Münzen von Moiraine die Passage auf Domons Schiff erkauft haben. (Wie Staub im Wind (Kapitel)) Lan fragt, ob die Myrddraal sie gefangen haben könnten, doch Moiraine sagt, sie wolle das einfach nicht glauben, da zu viel auf dem Spiel steht. Sie sagt, sie hätte damit gerechnet, dass der Dunkle König seine Häscher ausschickt, und würde auch damit rechnen, dass man sich in der Weißen Burg gegen sie stellt, sogar dass sich die Amyrlin gegen sie stellt. Sie will weiter reden, doch dann bricht sie plötzlich ab und sagt, man könnte manche Dinge zu leicht übersehen. Dann ruft sie Nynaeve hinter dem Baum hervor. Lan dreht sich sofort überrascht um, das Schwert schon in der Hand, was Nynaeve eine gewisse Befriedigung verschafft. Sie klopft ihr Kleid sauber und geht zu den beiden ans Lager. Dort fragt sie Moiraine wütend, für welche Intrige sie die Emondsfelder benutzen will. Lan hält Nynaeve auf, als sie sich der Aes Sedai nähern will. Moiraine zeigt sich unbeeindruckt und bietet ihr zuerst Tee an, doch Nynaeve verweigert ihn heftig. Sie sagt, Moiraine würde niemanden für ihre Pläne missbrauchen, doch Moiraine sagt, sie solle nicht so viel Reden, da sie selbst ebenfalls die Macht gebrauchen könnte, was bei den Seherinnen der Zwei Flüsse Dem Wind lauschen genannt wird. Nynaeve will erneut an Lan vorbei, und sagt Moiraine, sie könnte sie gleich einen Trolloc nennen, doch die Aes Sedai lächelt sie nur an. Sie sagt, sie hätte es sofort gespürt, dass Nynaeve die Macht lenken kann, so wie Nynaeve es auch unbewusst bei Egwene gespürt hat. Deshalb hat sie sie auch hinter dem Baum gespürt, sogar noch früher, wenn sie nicht abgelenkt gewesen wäre. Nynaeve bemerkt Lans beinahe überraschten Blick, doch das gefällt ihr nicht. Sie denkt daran, dass Egwene immer etwas Besonderes war und eine sehr gute Seherin werden würde. Wütend sagt sie Moiraine, dass sie ihr nicht länger zuhören will, doch die Aes Sedai unterbricht sie. Moiraine erzählt, dass sie es schon in Emondsfeld vermutete, bevor sie sie überhaupt getroffen hatte. Allein aus dem, was die Leute ihr erzählten, erkannte sie Nynaeves große Fähigkeiten trotz ihrer Jugend. Diese versucht sich herauszureden, dass ihre Vorgängerin sie gut unterrichtet habe und fragt, wer behauptet habe, sie sei zu jung. Moiraine übergeht auch das und sagt, Seherinnen würden zwar oft behaupten, sie könnten dem Wind lauschen, doch Nynaeve könnte das wirklich, denn sie würde die Kräfte von Luft und Wasser spüren, was ihr genau wie Egwene angeboren sei. Sie sagt, sie hätte schon ein paar Minuten nach ihrem Treffen Bescheid gewusst und erinnert Nynaeve daran, dass sie eigentlich grundlos fragte, ob sie die Seherin sei. Nynaeve erinnert sich daran, dass es wirklich so war, doch sie weigert sich noch immer, Moiraine zu glauben und wirft ihr vor, sie wolle sie hereinlegen, denn sie würde es wissen, wenn es so ist. Moiraine sagt, sie wüsste natürlich nichts davon, da sie es sich als allerletztes eingestehen würde, lieber sagen würde, sie wäre eine Schattenfreundin. Nynaeve sagt, sie würde lügen, doch Moiraine redet weiter. Sie sagt, es begann acht oder zehn Jahre zuvor, als Nynaeve sich etwas sehr dringend wünschte, was sie mehr als alles andere brauchte, und sie bekam es auch. Eine Woche später sei sie dann krank geworden und ein paar Stunden später wieder gesund gewesen. Moiraine beschreibt die Symptome, die Nynaeve vermutlich hatte, und fragt, ob sie sich erinnert. Nynaeve sackt zusammen und versucht sich einzureden, dass Moiraine in Emondsfeld mehr erfahren hat, als sie zugeben will. Moiraine sagt, sie sei sicher, dass Nynaeve entweder Perrin oder Egwene einmal geheilt hat, denn deren Gegenwart könnte sie fühlen und hätte sie dadurch sofort in Baerlon gefunden, und die beiden seien dabei in der Schenke gewesen. Nynaeve gesteht, dass es Egwene war. Sie erkennt, dass sie schon lange manchmal wusste, wer sich nähert, und diejenigen waren immer Menschen gewesen, die sie geheilt hatte. Leise erzählt sie, dass Egwene sehr krank war und sich im Fieber herumwarf, so schlimm, dass Nynaeve sicher war, sie würde sterben. Die Seherin hatte ihr zwar versichert, dass Egwene in ein paar Tagen wieder gesund wäre, doch Nynaeve hatte geglaubt, sie wolle sie nur trösten. Allein mit dem fiebernden Mädchen hatte sie schließlich zu weinen begonnen und als die Seherin eine Stunde später zurückkehrte, war das Fieber fort. Eine Woche danach brach Nynaeve in ihrem Haus zusammen, bekam Schüttelfrost und beim Abendessen war alles wieder vorbei. Sie vergräbt ihr Gesicht in den Händen und verflucht Moiraine innerlich. Moiraine sagt, sie habe viel Glück gehabt, und Nynaeve starrt sie an. Die Aes Sedai erklärt ihr, dass sie nur deshalb nicht gestorben sei, weil sie irgendwie die Kontrolle über ihre Kräfte erlangt hätte. Egwene würde es umbringen, wenn sie nicht in Tar Valon lernen kann. Obwohl sie damit zugeben muss, dass Moiraine recht hat, sagt Nynaeve, Egwene könnte es von ihr lernen. Moiraine allerdings schüttelt den Kopf und sagt, die Aes Sedai würden dringend Mädchen suchen. Dabei ginge es ihnen nicht darum, dass sie mehr werden, sondern darum, den Mädchen genug beizubringen, um sich und anderen nicht zu schaden. Stur sagt Nynaeve, ihr Schüttelfrost hätte niemanden töten können. Doch Moiraine erklärt ihr, dass dies eine Reaktion auf das Machtlenken war, und diese Reaktionen würden nach und nach immer früher stattfinden, bis sie schließlich fast gleichzeitig mit dem Machtlenken stattfinden. Dann blieben einer Frau höchstens noch ein oder zwei Jahre, bis sie qualvoll stirbt. Nynaeve sagt erneut, sie würde lügen, denn sie hätte alles in Emondsfeld erfahren und dann eine Geschichte konstruiert. Doch Moiraine sagt, Nynaeve wüsste, dass das nicht wahr ist. Ihre Stimme ist so sanft, dass Nynaeve schließlich aufgibt. Sie weiß ohnehin, dass das erste Lehrmädchen von Doral Barran so starb, wie Moiraine es beschrieben hat und ein anderes in Devenritt. Moiraine sagt, Nynaeve habe sehr große Fähigkeiten und könnte noch mächtiger werden als Egwene, wenn man sie nur richtig unterrichtet. Sie beide könnten die mächtigsten Aes Sedai der letzten Jahrhunderte werden. Doch das lässt Nynaeve zurückschrecken. Heftig sagt sie, dass sie nichts damit zu tun haben will, erkennt aber, dass sie damit eigentlich auch nur sich selbst meint. Sie bittet Moiraine, niemandem davon zu erzählen, weil sie sich schmutzig fühlt. Als Moiraine zustimmt, sagt sie, dass das alles aber nicht erklärt, was mit Mat, Rand und Perrin geschieht. Die Aes Sedai erwidert, dass der Dunkle König sie wolle und sie sich deshalb dagegen stellt. Sie sagt, sie bräuchte keinen besseren Grund. Dann erhebt sie sich und sagt Lan, sie würden aufbrechen, doch Nynaeve würde sie nicht begleiten wollen. Wütend erklärt Nynaeve, dass sie sie nicht davon abhalten kann, denn sie ist sicher, dass Moiraine sie nicht dabei haben will. Lan erklärt, man würde sie nicht aufhalten, dann fragt er Moiraine, ob das ein Teil des Musters ist. Sie sagt, sie wüsste es nicht, und hätte gern noch einmal mit Min gesprochen. Min hat Moiraine nichts von ihrer Vision erzählt, die Nynaeve ebenfalls als Teil des Musters zeigt, nur Rand. (Die Seherin (Kapitel)) Lan sagt Nynaeve, sie wäre also willkommen, doch ein kurzes Zögern vor ihrem Namen wirkt, als hätte er ein Sedai daran hängen wollen. Sie schnaubt wütend, sagt jedoch nichts, während er das Lager abbricht. Als er fertig ist, sagt er, er würde ihr Pferd holen und Nynaeve sieht ihm zufrieden nach, denn sie ist sicher, dass er es nicht finden wird. Sie fragt Moiraine, warum sie nach Süden wollen, da die Aes Sedai gesagt hatte, einer der Jungen wäre auf der anderen Seite des Flusses. Moiraine erzählt ihr, dass sie allen dreien eine Münze gegeben hätte, mit einem Finder-Gewebe darauf, durch das sie sie aufspüren kann, solange sie die Münzen tragen. Als Nynaeve automatisch Lan hinterher sieht, beruhigt die Aes Sedai sie, dass es anders wäre. Moiraine sagt weiter, es wäre eine wichtige und sinnvolle Vorsichtsmaßnahme, doch Nynaeve erwidert, ihr würde nichts gefallen, was die Aes Sedai mit den Jungen verbindet. Moiraine fährt fort, dass einer der drei nur wenige Meilen von ihnen entfernt ist, doch sie könnte sich den Zeitverlust nicht leisten, da die anderen beiden ihre Münzen verloren haben und vielleicht von den Myrddraal gefangen genommen wurden. Nynaeve sagt, die Myrddraal hätten sie vielleicht getötet, doch Moiraine hält das für ausgeschlossen. Die Seherin fragt, was mit Egwene ist, die von der Aes Sedai gar nicht erwähnt wurde. Moiraine sagt, sie wüsste es nicht, hofft aber sie sei in Sicherheit. Wütend fährt Nynaeve sie an, dass sie eben noch gesagt hätte, sie wolle Egwene retten. Moiraine erklärt, sie könnte Egwene ruhig suchen, doch der Dunkle König sei hinter den Jungen her und nicht nach ihr. Wütend sagt Nynaeve, dass Egwene vielleicht verletzt und allein ist, doch Moiraine sagt, sie könnte ebenso gut in Sicherheit mit dem einzelnen Jungen auf der anderen Flussseite sein oder mit den anderen beiden auf dem Weg nach Weißbrücke. Moiraine hält sie für stark und intelligent genug, sich notfalls auch allein durch zu schlagen. Sie stellt Nynaeve vor die Wahl, entweder Egwene zu helfen, die vielleicht in Gefahr ist, oder aber den Jungen, die es ganz bestimmt sind. Moiraine ist so ruhig, dass Nynaeve sie am liebsten angeschrien hätte. Sie muss sich beherrschen, um nicht zu weinen, da sie weiß, dass sie sich entscheiden muss. In ihre Gedanken hinein sagt Moiraine, dass Lan wieder da ist, doch sein Anblick bringt Nynaeve keine Genugtuung. Er hat ihr Pferd gefunden. Als er ihr von Tränen nasses Gesicht sieht, dreht sie sich abrupt weg, damit er sich nicht über sie lustig machen kann. Moiraine fordert sie auf, ihnen zu folgen und Nynaeve sieht zum Wald zurück, während sie sich fragt, ob Egwene dort ist. Während sie der Aes Sedai und dem Behüter folgt, nimmt sie sich fest vor, die Macht, die sie anscheinend besitzt, gegen Moiraine zu benutzen, um sich für deren Intrigen zu rächen. Charaktere * Nynaeve al'Meara * Moiraine Damodred * Lan Mandragoran Erwähnt * Mashadar * Dunkler König - als Schäfer der Nacht * Rand al'Thor * Mat Cauthon * Perrin Aybara * Egwene al'Vere * Siuan Sanche - als Amyrlin-Sitz * Doral Barran * Min Farshaw Tiere * Mandarb - als schwarzes Streitross * Aldieb - als weiße Stute Gruppen * Seherin * Aes Sedai * Behüter Erwähnt * Trollocs * Myrddraal Orte * Am Ufer des Arinelle, in der Nähe von Shadar Logoth Erwähnt * Weißbrücke * Caemlyn * Tar Valon * Zwei Flüsse ** Emondsfeld ** Taren-Fähre * Shadar Logoth * Shayol Ghul * Weiße Burg * Baerlon ** Zum Hirsch und Löwen * Grenzlande ** Shienar ** Arafel ** Saldaea Ereignisse Erwähnt * Winternacht (Feiertag) * Zerstörung der Welt - als Zeit des Wahns Sonstige * Amyrlin-Sitz Eine Macht * Schnelles Reisen - als Wege des Geistes * Finder * Heilen * Eine Macht Sprichworte * "Wenn du den Wolf zu scharf beobachtest, dann beißt dich eine Maus in den Fuß." - Moiraine Damodred Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Drohende Schatten (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Andor